Khan
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Sherlock discovers that Molly thinks he resembles a certain character in the new Star Trek film. Perhaps this is a kink they can explore together! What will happen? Why, smut of course! Now, shall we begin?


Khan

* * *

><p>Molly and Sherlock were curled up together in the bath. Sherlock had just turned on the hot water with his toes, to warm them. They had started to grow cool and neither one of them were ready to get out yet.<p>

He was sat in between Molly's legs, his back to her. Turning the water off, he leaned up against her. He could feel her breasts pressing up against his skin. Sighing he laid the back of his head on her shoulder. She smiled, pressing a kiss in to the side of his neck. He let out another sigh, a happy one, and closed his eyes. She began to run her fingers through his damp curls, massaging his scalp. He tried his hardest to suppress it, but a moan leaked out between his lips. He could feel her smile as she pressed another kiss into his skin.

Suddenly she dipped her fingers into the water before bringing them back up to his hair. He didn't think much of it at first until he realized that she was repeating the same motion, over and over.

"Molly … what is it that you are exactly doing?"

She chuckled softly before replying, "I'm making you look like Khan."

He turned his head towards her, "Who?"

Molly continued to smooth back his hair, "Khan. He was in that Star Trek film we watched the other night. Well, I watched, you ignored."

Sherlock gave a dismissive sniff, "Your heart rate when up every time he came on to the screen."

Her hand stilled, "I thought you weren't paying attention to the movie."

"I wasn't." He all but snapped, "But to you I was." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I look nothing like him."

Molly bit down on her lip as she realized that Sherlock was in fact pouting.

"Mmmm … I beg to differ. You are both exceedingly handsome. And with your hair like this," She smoothed it back with her hand once more, an errant curl refusing to cooperate, "You do resemble him a bit."

He huffed, "I'm not genetically engineered."

"Mmm … no, but you both think that you're better at everything."

He glared at her from the corner of his eye, but Molly chose to ignore this and continued.

"I wonder if I could find you something that resembles the outfit he wears. We both already know you look good in black."

He couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face.

"Khan is a bit more muscular than you though …"

The pout returned.

"I rather like your slim figure," She ran her hands up his arms, "You are … very strong."

His pout lessened ever so slightly.

"Your voices sound rather similar too. You both have the same deep baritone. Although his has a bit more ferocity to it. I've read some rather sexy stories with him."

"Fan fiction." Sherlock sneered.

She gave the side of his head a little swat, "Have you been stealing my tablet again? Bastard." A smirk then appeared on her face, "I wonder what sort of lover he would be … in the stories he's always a bit rough … but I bet he has the ability to be gentle too. Although … a bit of rough sometimes isn't a bad thing…" Her hands were still moving up and down Sherlock's arms, "And they always write that he has a big co—" Her words were cut off as Sherlock suddenly twisted himself about so that he was facing her. The look in his eyes was fierce.

"Enough, Doctor Hooper."

She fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. He had managed to adopt the exact tone of Khan's voice. In spite of the warmth of the water she felt her nipples begin to pebble and a rush of heat between her legs. Sherlock had placed a hand on either side of her, pressing them in to the walls of the tub. He leaned closer towards her. She swallowed, suddenly feeling the need to breathe more deeply.

"You are my prisoner. You have no choice but to do what I bid of you. I am going to take you, and mark you as mine. I'm going to ravage your body with my lips, my tongue, my cock. And you are going to enjoy every minute of it."

Her lips were parted now, her chest heaving. All legible thoughts fled from her mind as he leaned further forward, his lips just barely touching hers.

"Now, Doctor Hooper, shall we begin?"

_Didn't pay attention my arse! _

Molly let out a loud shriek as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and stepped out of the tub, carrying her towards the bedroom.

"Sherlock!" She cried out, "We're both completely soaked!"

He tossed her upon the bed and quickly covered her body with his own, "That is not my name!" He snarled, "Say my name. Say it!"

She gasped as he pressed his erection directly between her legs, teasing her with just the tip.

"Khan!" She panted out, "Your name is Khan! OH!"

He entered her in one swift thrust, not even bothering to take the time to make sure that she was ready for him. He knew her too well for that; she was always ready for him. He buried himself inside of her to the hilt, groaning as her delicious heat surrounded him.

She hooked her legs around him, hugging his body close to hers as he filled her with his entire length every time that he thrust into her, their hips smacking. He grabbed her hands, bringing them up to the headboard.

"Hold on." He demanded.

She grasped the headboard tightly with her fingers. She was stretched out beneath him now, her breasts on perfect display for him. He dipped his head down taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth and biting down on it.

"OH!" She cried out, before moaning as he lavished the now sore nipple with his tongue.

He moved his mouth to her other breast, repeating the action, panting into her skin as he continued to powerfully thrust into her.

"Khan! Khan!" She chanted.

Suddenly he reached behind him and grabbed onto her legs, pushing them down onto the mattress so that he could pull himself out of her. She made a loud noise of disappointment, her hold weakening on the headboard. He was sitting back on his haunches. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Get on your knees. Face the headboard." He ordered.

Her eyes widened slightly, he had stolen her tablet! She quickly complied, doing exactly as he asked. She dropped her head to the mattress, pushing her arse up so that she was on full display to him. She was aching to be filled by him once more, and was positive that she was growing wetter by the second; he had never taken her like this before.

"Oh God!" She gasped out, as he took a hold of her arse cheeks and thrust himself inside of her once more.

"That's. Not. My. Name!" He growled, emphasizing each word with a particularly hard thrust.

She mewled loudly; amazed at the places he rubbed against inside of her from this angle, "KHAN!" She cried out, "Oh Khan!"

The head of his cock was pressing directly into her g-spot. He had done so before, but never quite like this. She was not going to last for very long.

"Don't come yet, Doctor Hooper. Do not come until I tell you."

She whimpered as he continued to thrust into her mercilessly, holding tightly onto the bed sheets, her fingers practically digging into the mattress. He slipped an arm underneath her, across her abdomen, pulling her close up against him, changing the angle yet again. They were both moaning uncontrollably now, his hips smacking into her arse cheeks over and over.

"Shall I make you come Doctor Hooper? Is that what you want?"

With his one arm holding her tightly to him, he released her arse cheek with his other hand and slipped it down to her front, ghosting his thumb directly over her clit.

"Please. Oh please!"

He brushed his thumb over her clit again, ever so lightly.

"Please, what?"

"Please Khan! PLEASE! Make me come! I need to come!"

He pressed his thumb down onto her clit, giving another hard,deep thrust. She cried out, throwing her heard back as her orgasm washed over her. He held himself inside of her, allowing her to bask in the moment before continuing to thrust, digging his fingertips into her hips, desperate for his own release. He came with a wild cry, holding their bodies pressed tightly together as he emptied himself into her.

Ever so slowly he lowered her down onto the bed, slipping himself out, and spooning her, both of them panting heavily.

"Well … fuck …" Molly stated drowsily.

He hummed in agreement.

"I think we may need to watch that movie again tonight."

Sherlock chuckled, twisting her about so that she was facing him. They kissed and she sighed happily into his mouth.

"Steal my tablet any time you want!" She told him, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>HEHEHE! :D<p>

Reviews make me smile! :D

And be sure to follow me on tumblr if you want! I'm thesecitystreets and my fan fic one is sherlockian87 ;)


End file.
